


Kaleidoscope Dream

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: 5 times Jemma saw Daisy touching herself and the 1 time she joined her





	1. Cargo Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another installation of Skimmons smut set in the SHIELD base. I think this is my preferred style of story. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the song by Miguel.

Jemma hummed quietly as she scanned the boxes of supplies. It was her afternoon duty of counting up the items making sure they were up to the needed quota. She pointed to each item with her pencil quietly counting them before scrawling down the resulting number. It was a steady and quiet afternoon for her while the team had been on a mission a few hours before. She walked over to a bench to place the clipboard down and observe the list of items. 

Her attention was suddenly drawn further down the hallway. She looked up but dismissed it thinking she must've been imagining things. Jemma heard the noise once more which prompted her to go check it out. It seemed to be leading down to the technician room which Fitz would usually frequent if something funny happened with the base's system. The noise grew closer and it seemed to resemble a human sigh. Jemma could only infer someone might've been down here to do a check on the systems. She tiptoed along the wall following the sound around the corner. Her eyes landed on the uniform clad figure of Daisy leaning against the wall but her relief soon turned to confusion when she properly examined what her teammate was doing. 

Daisy's uniform was ruffled up as she had her pants down to her ankles sitting just above her boots. The top of the suit had been zipped open and she had tugged down her black tank top to prop up her breasts now hanging out in the open. Her signature gauntlets were by her feet which meant her hands were free and flexible to do what she wanted. It was clear what she wanted when one hand was massaging her breast squeezing the orb with measured pressure. Her fingers traced a circle around her pebbled nipple and occasionally tugged at it drawing out her pleasure. Meanwhile, her other hand was cupping her own cunt with two fingers dipping into her folds that were pink and wet with arousal. 

Jemma was astounded Daisy hadn't noticed her but it was clear her friend was lost in her own world with her eyes shut and mouth fallen open to let the quiet mewls fill the silence. A rational part of her brain was telling her to walk away and let Daisy be but the other part refused to let her move or pry her eyes away.

She saw Daisy suddenly bite her lip and ground her hips into her hand. The Inhuman paused as she adjusted her fingers to grasp her nipple and settle in a specific spot deep in her pussy. Her chest rose with the deep breath she took to summon concentration. Her hands started to shake with the vibrations that belonged to her powers. Daisy's knees almost buckled as she keened loudly from the introduced sensations. Jemma could only imagine how amazing it felt to have sexual satisfaction literally at her fingertips. Daisy's back arched off the wall trying to get the vibrations as close and as deep in her. The administered tremors seemed to be increasing in magnitude based off the shaking of Daisy's entire breast. The pinpointed quake on her nipple was spreading through the entire breast knocking into the other one as it jiggled. Daisy's knees were now pointing sidewards as if they were magnets of the same pole. This was her attempt of opening her legs wider to plunge her pulsing fingers deeper inside. Daisy's breathing was becoming erratic and a stream of groans were tumbling from her lips.

Jemma watched enthralled by Daisy's resourcefulness and pleasure during masturbation. Part of her wondered why she chose this location to have such private time and if she came here often. Her train of thoughts were paused as Daisy gasped loudly with her head staying connected with the wall while her body arched completely. Jemma held her breath and could only assume her friend had reached her climax. When time began to move again, Daisy's breaths began to wind down to the normal rate. The vibrations had died down from her hands which were still cupping her tits and pussy. She dropped her hand from breast and gently drew her fingers from her cunt. Jemma's breath hitched at the sight of wetness that completely covered her fingers running down into her palm. Daisy finally opened her eyes to inspect herself in the aftermath. She ran her thumb over her cum coated fingers as if to feel the texture or see how much was released. She looked down to her chest with her boobs still hanging out. Jemma stared as Daisy remained lax against the wall probably waiting for her heart-rate to be regulated.  

A content smile emerged on her face as she began to fix her appearance. She tucked her boobs back into her tank top leaving the top part of her suit unzipped. She bent down to pull her pants up and wiped her fingers on the back of them. Daisy did final tugs at her clothes to make them seem neat again before she scooped up her gauntlets.

Daisy began moving towards Jemma's direction and the scientist panicked moving back around the wall knowing she wouldn't be fast enough to run away. Instead, she moved back slightly before assuming a steady walking pace to turn the corner. She pretended to jump as she almost walked into Daisy who was much more alarmed when she looked up.

"Oh, Daisy. Didn't know you would be around here." Jemma had to fight the blush creeping on her cheeks when she had already witnessed the past few minutes worth of reason for Daisy being here. 

The Inhuman forced a smile. "I was just passing by after the mission. Wha-What are you doing here?"

Jemma shrugged. "I was just...passing by too. Fitz told me to check something down in the technician area."

Daisy nodded. "Okay. Cool. Um, I'm just gonna head back to my room. Do post mission stuff."

"Of course." Jemma stepped to the side to let her through. Daisy continued her path out of the cargo bay while Jemma huffed a sigh of relief that her cover hadn't been blown. It would've been a difficult thing to explain about why she stuck around watching her teammate get herself off. The blood rushed to Jemma's cheeks when she remembered the beautiful details of Daisy's breasts and the space between her thighs. They'd be staying in her mind till next time. 


	2. Gym

It was a normal day of working in the lab for Jemma where she realised Daisy was training in the gym when she passed by it during the afternoon. She stopped by the doorway seeing her teammate focused on her exercise with the punching bag. Jemma's eyes scanned over her fit figure clad in leggings and a black sports bra. She admired the movement of her back muscles as Daisy struck the bag with her fists in a coordinated pattern. She bounced on each foot moving with an energy resembling when she would fight an opponent. Jemma tilted her head appreciating how the tights hugged Daisy's ass. Her teammate suddenly turned around waving a friendly hello. Jemma quickly raised her hand waving back as if to hide the fact she was staring at Daisy's behind. She left through the doorway looking back to see Daisy return to her exercise. Jemma settled back into the lab working on her archives of reports trying to drive the image of Daisy's supple figure. 

An hour went by and Jemma had to excuse herself to the bathroom. She realised she'd be going by the gym on the way to the toilets and speculated if Daisy would still be in there. This time as Jemma passed by, her ears no longer met the expected sound of the punching bag being hit. She neared the doorway intending to look into the room as she walked by but her heart stopped her in place from the shocking development. Jemma blinked assuming she was hallucinating the scattered garments of Daisy's gym-wear left on the floor. She inched closer to the door letting her eye slowly peek into the room. Jemma found out she was not mistaken landing on the trail of her leggings bunched with her underwear and sports bra. That led to the sight of Daisy in the centre of the room on her knees rising up and down over an upright six inch skin colored dildo. Jemma was bewildered by the appearance of the dildo and she turned around to scan the hallways seeing if anyone else was going to come across this unusual scene. She looked back at Daisy who was concentrated on the sex toy penetrating her folds as she moved up and down it. Daisy's eyes were shut tight while her hands clutched either breast rubbing her nipples. She truly seemed to not have a care that she was in a public area completely open to anyone walking in or seeing her just like Jemma. 

Daisy leaned her head back and her moans began to reach the ceiling while she performed her multi-tasked act. Jemma was impressed by Daisy's coordination as the dildo slipped right between her legs with growing ease as it was shiny with her juices. She dropped her hands from her tits leaning forward on her palms. Daisy continued to impale herself with the sex toy using the leverage of her palms on the floor to speed up her pace. She was on an angle from Jemma's view giving a perfect side view of the new position. Daisy's breasts swung back and forth from the frenzied motion of her hips and her ass had a small element of jiggle. Jemma licked her lips assuming that Daisy was close to her climax.

She stopped though and pulled at the dildo that seemed to have use its suction to the ground to stay upright. Daisy fell onto her back locking her feet on the ground far apart directing her pussy towards the doorway. Jemma saw her naked teammate get herself comfortable on her back finding it remarkable that no one else was seeing Daisy in this compromising position. She really must've been sure that no one else would see her but Jemma had fallen into the exception being rewarded with seeing Daisy in a private moment. Her breath was expelled fast at the sight of Daisy returning the dildo between her legs. Her hips were raised off the ground continuing to meet the piece of rubber that was drawing out her pleasure. Daisy's hand slipped over her breast again while the other held the base of the dildo fucking herself with it. The lights of the room gave a shine to Daisy as they reflected off the sheen of sweat over every inch of her skin. Based off how vigorously she was moving right now with the dildo and her earlier training, Daisy was bound to work up a sweat. 

Jemma gripped the doorway tightly as her eyes focused on Daisy's cunt swallowing up the sex toy dripping with her arousal. Daisy grunted loudly and suddenly raised her feet off the floor making her legs form a V shape. She paused the dildo and she reached down to grip it firmly with both hands. Like last time, she summoned her powers to make vibrations run through the dildo effectively turning it into a vibrator. Daisy's mouth fell open forming an 'O' shape as she took in the new sensation. That was the final home stretch as Daisy's back arched off the mat sinking the shaking sex toy into her pussy. Her orgasm shot through her own tremoring body until she collapsed on the mat with the dildo still inserted between her folds. Daisy's chest was rising up and down with each shaky breath. Her hand stretched down languidly and she pulled out the sex toy connected with a moist string of her cum. Some of it gushed out from her cunt onto the mat but Daisy was unbothered. 

Jemma turned from the doorway pressing her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself from what she just witnessed. Jemma decided to make her way to her original destination of the bathroom to recollect herself learning from her previous mistake of sticking around during the aftermath. Upon entering the bathroom, she washed her hands and splashed water on her face that felt hot from what she saw. Jemma grinned feeling that the beautiful image of Daisy with a dildo in her pussy would be burned into her brain.  


	3. Locker Room

It was the late afternoon while Jemma was finishing up work in the lab. Her eyes were tired from researching for a specific mission and she needed a break. She yawned and stretched her back before standing up to go for a walk. Jemma wondered through the base to get circulation of her blood back through her legs. 

There was a faint moan that perked up Jemma's ears. Knowing her luck, she knew what to expect strolling her way through the hall. She slowed her pace down listening for the sound of sighs or groans. Jemma followed the trail leading to the locker rooms. She swallowed in anticipation tiptoeing towards the door. Peering into the room, there she saw Daisy kneeling in front of the benches surrounded by the lockers thrusting her hips forward onto the dildo attached to the seat. Jemma shivered in excitement seeing the return of the toy that Daisy was taking into her cunt. Her clothes were all folded at the far end of the bench while she held onto the wood slab that the dildo was stuck to. Her head was cast downwards with her chin close to her chest indicating her concentration on her pleasure. Daisy was working up a rhythm that made her breasts bounce and ass cheeks shake with each forward thrust. As Jemma predicted, the dildo was shining with Daisy's juices as it was enveloped by her folds. She was receiving a side view of Daisy's lustful figure.

She suddenly paused and pulled away panting. Daisy turned around and  leaned down on her hands and knees pressing her butt against the dildo. She looked over her shoulder raising her hips slightly trying to align her pussy with the toy. Daisy sighed as she finally pushed back letting the dildo enter her from behind. Jemma's mouth ran dry seeing Daisy in the doggy position. She was really going for it slamming back onto the toy. 

Jemma was hypnotised by the sway of her breasts and the curve of her entire back and ass. Daisy balanced her weight on one hand while snaking the other down to the space between her thighs. It seemed that she was desperate to come as she fucked herself from two passages. It was a coordinated act of holding herself up on her hand while slipping her fingers into her pussy in conjunction with the dildo entering her from behind. Daisy's mouth fell open and her chest sharply rose and fell with each quickened breath leading to her orgasm.

Daisy froze with the dildo buried deep inside her and she trembled from the force of her climax. Jemma sighed at the beautiful spectacle of her unravelling. When Daisy was able to recollect her breath, she dropped her head forward while still on her hands and knees. She inhaled a deep breath before pulling her hips away from the toy inserted in her folds. Daisy almost stumbled forward feeling the soreness between her legs. Jemma's eyes were fixed on the glistening dildo covered in her cum.

She finally rose from her hands and knees and staggered back on the bench gasping. Her legs were shaky from her exerted effort to get off. The same effort was clear in the layer of sweat that covered her body. She closed her eyes and her mouth to control her heart rate again. Jemma could afford the last peek of Daisy's naked body as her breasts rose with each steadying breath. Her eyes glanced to the dildo still attached to the bench before she forced herself away from the door walking back the other way. Jemma bit her lip as a smile began to form after getting to see Daisy once more in her private time.  


	4. Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I forgot to mention that this story's timeline is sort of set vaguely during early season 3 but otherwise, just focused on Bioquake without other romantic storylines. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It had been a restless night for Jemma this evening. It could've been the close call of a mission that the team was on today or the stress of trying to construct the antidote prototype needed for [redacted]. She sided with Occam's razor and decided her inability to sleep was due to midnight hunger. There she was, wondering through the base's hallways just a bit after 12am. Her steps were heavy with fatigue but determination to reach the kitchen and solve the issue of her agitation. She wondered if she would whip up a sandwich or perhaps have some oats and honey. Then again, there was also the trusty cup of tea to remedy the situation. 

Shuffling towards the end of the hallway, Jemma saw the faint light streaming from the kitchen onto the floor. She narrowed her eyes analysing that the lights were usually off in the kitchen unless someone was in there. She slowed her steps down trying to think of who would be up at this hour of night. Her likely candidate of choice was Fitz but she had already passed his room definitely heard his snoring. Jemma could confirm she saw May and Mack enter their own rooms and were sound asleep. She could also confirm that Coulson was at the far end of the base in the Director's office probably still doing work or even sleeping there. 

It was the sudden light gasping that filled her ears and allowed her to determine who was in the kitchen. Jemma hadn't seen Daisy near her own room and it was clear she was on her own as her moans floated through the air. Jemma knew to brace herself as she got closer to the door. Slowly peeking around the door frame, her eyes landed on Daisy who was on the kitchen counter. Her sleepwear of shirt and shorts were forgotten on the floor along with her underwear. That left Daisy out in the open completely naked with her legs spread on the counter. Her hands were sliding over every inch of her skin with the addition of a sticky substance all over her torso. Jemma observed the bottle of honey nearby Daisy that was left opened and her eyes flicked back to the substance running over her body. Daisy had dropped it all over her breasts and it began to run a sticky path down her abdomen, below her navel and towards her pussy. 

Daisy's fingers were covered in a mixture of the sweetener and her own juices as she slipped them through her pink folds. Her own lips had a smear of honey running down towards her chin. Daisy had her eyes shut lost in the sensation of rubbing the honey all over herself while curling her fingers deep inside herself. The syrupy substance gave her breasts a delicious gloss. Her nipples were drowned under the sweetener but it only made them lickable to Jemma. She was running her tongue over her own lips as she watched Daisy. The naked woman's breath hitched as she brought her feet up to rest on the counter. Digging her heels into the surface, Daisy began an aggressive pace of pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt. Jemma saw it all in its vivid detail as her slick fingers sunk into her entrance before emerging even more wet. Daisy's other hand made work of her tits entirely coated in the gooey liquid but it didn't deter her from pinching her taut nipples. Her hips began to answer every stroke of her fingers as she moved them quicker racing to her climax. 

There was a sharp gasp from Daisy as she froze with her fingers deep inside. She bit her lip and managed to pump them through her folds a few more times until she quivered from her orgasm. Daisy squeezed her breast tightly and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. After a few moments, her breath returned to make her chest rise and sink with effort. Daisy pulled out her fingers with a groan and Jemma saw her cum trickle out from her slit. She further scrutinised as Daisy brought her fingers up to her lips licking her juices of them. She used the same fingers to pick a trail of honey off her torso and took it into her mouth. Jemma saw her teammate make steady progress of clearing her body of the sweet liquid. 

Not wanting to disturb Daisy or get caught, Jemma pushed away from the doorway and navigated back to her room. She had a sly grin of realising she got her feed even though it wasn't direct food. She also discovered the answer as to why the honey was always running short. Jemma slept soundly again imagining the taste of honey mixed with Daisy's own from between her legs.  


	5. Labs

**V.**

It was almost 8pm and Jemma was closing up shop in the labs. She was the last person in the labs due to the secret project she was working on under the order of Coulson. She was at the far end of the lab packing away the solutions and chemicals making sure they were in their designated spot. The main lights had been turned off with only Jemma's lonely desk light on. She stopped by the shelf to place some files and books away. The peaceful silence that surrounded her was soon disturbed by the clicking of booted footsteps entering the labs. Jemma paused her actions wondering who could've been visiting the labs at this hour. She froze in her spot recognising the short dark locks of Daisy who had strolled into the empty room. She scanned the place not knowing Jemma was at the far end of the lab and she began stretching. Jemma could only infer of the reason why Daisy had come to the seemingly desolate labs.

She had never been present when Daisy began her alone time. Daisy pulled off her sweater yanking it over her head. Her breasts came into view revealing she was wearing nothing else under the garment intent on stripping down quickly. She kicked off her boots as she stood at her real height barefoot on the floor. Daisy's fingers worked at the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She slid the material along with her underwear down her legs completely stepping out of it. Jemma swallowed thickly now having Daisy in the nude in front of her work station.

Daisy settled her bare bottom on Jemma's seat. The scientist behind the shelf widened her eyes as Daisy propped her feet up on the desk placing them at far ends of the surface allowing the optimal angle to spread her legs. Daisy began her process palming her breasts feeling the weight of the rounded flesh. Her nimble fingers began circling her nipples causing them to swell enough for her to pluck. Daisy leaned back on the chair and her hand slid down her torso making its path below her waist. She bit her lip at the first contact of her fingers dipping into her cunt. Daisy settled into the rhythm of pumping in and out of her pussy while also fondling her tits. Jemma's mouth had fallen open seeing her teammate masturbating at her work station. 

Daisy closed her eyes and let small sighs fall from her mouth as she continued her focused touches. Her heels dug into the surface of the table as her hips shot up to meet her fingers. Jemma saw how Daisy used her fingers to pry open her folds while brushing her inner walls. She clutched her breast as she continued to drive her digits in deeper. Her hips were acting on their own accord now being balanced in the air as she arched her back. Daisy was essentially standing her feet on the desk while she raised her hips. Her chest was flushed from the heat of excitement and her desperate contact with her nipples. She bit her lip with all the effort to suppress her moan as she finally came. 

Jemma watched as Daisy froze with her fingers inside herself and the rest of her body trembled. She lowered her hips down in fatigue from holding them up. Daisy's fingers slipped out and her thighs were slick from her cum. She remained seated in Jemma's chair trying to catch her breath again. Daisy slowly brought her legs down from the table and settled her feet on the ground. Jemma's breath hitched as Daisy wiped her fingers on her lab coat that was draped over the back of the chair. Her teammate stood up and put her clothes back on quietly. Soon after, Daisy walked out of the labs oblivious to her spectator that was still in the room with her as she got herself off. Jemma couldn't help the feeling of there being a deliberate nature to Daisy's choice of the labs. She shook her head of the thought as she moved to close up the lab and return to her room. 


	6. Jemma's Room

Following the incident in the lab, Jemma decided to make a quick stop to the kitchen for a quick fill of food. Only after, she navigated her way back to her room ready for rest. 

Jemma entered her room frozen in spot when she was greeted by a surprising sight on her bed. She first saw the tanned legs that were spread on her bed. Feet planted apart on the mattress providing the beautiful view of pink and wet folds raw with arousal. Slender fingers were pumping in and out of them disappearing then emerging with juices from deep inside the cunt. Her eyes followed the path up the sweat slick skin of a torso landing on the rising then dropping pattern of two perfect breasts. Another hand held one of them squeezing the plump flesh with fingers twisting at the pert nipples. The darkened nubs fully swollen from the attention and delicate touch. Jemma's eyes continued the journey to meet with another pair looking directly back at her while maintaining the arousing display. Daisy had clearly been expecting her in the way she was biting her lip and staring deep in her eyes.

"Jemma." The inhuman was the first one to break the silence with a lusty sigh of her teammate's name. She kept the motion of her fingers going. "I was waiting for you."

The scientist hadn't said a word as she bravely walked closer drawn in to see the details of Daisy's naked body. Her mind was racing to ask how and why she was here doing this but her ability to speak was long lost once she entered her room.

"I know you've been watching me." Daisy curled her fingers inside her feeling out her inner walls. "I was hoping that you could maybe help me out." Her sentence ended in a groan when she tugged at her nipple. "You seemed eager all those times." She removed her hand from her breast reaching out for something else beside her on the bed. Jemma's eyes made out the outline of the infamous dildo Daisy used. She held it out to her teammate which Jemma took without thinking. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of Daisy's juices realising the dildo had a fine sheen of moisture on it. "Have a taste." Daisy's voice was full of dark promises.

Jemma locked her gaze with Daisy's as she brought the dildo close to her lips. She stuck out her tongue at the head earning herself the sweet taste of Daisy's pussy. Jemma sucked the head into her mouth taking in any last drop of wetness that coated it. Her tongue ran along the shaft all the way to the bottom licking it all off.

Daisy was impressed based off the smirk that laid on her lips. She abruptly took her fingers from her cunt showing her folds had turned a stronger shade of pink even more wet. Daisy raised her feet upwards forming the V shape with her legs just like at the training mats. "Want a taste of the real thing?" Jemma was on her knees before she knew it shuffling towards the temptation in front of her. Daisy lowered her legs hooking her knees over Jemma's shoulders as she shifted down the bed. She threw her head back with a gasp once Jemma dove in with her mouth and tongue lapping at Daisy's entrance. The scientist had a hunger for her pussy ever since she first saw it that fateful day in that hallway. It only kept growing at each lustful sight of Daisy getting herself off in various locations. Jemma's hands cupped Daisy's ass lifting her hips off the bed to get closer to the sweetness of her cunt.

Daisy shut her eyes revelling in the pleasure Jemma was giving her. She brought both hands to her breasts feeling the erratic breathing pattern running through her lungs. Daisy rolled her hips into Jemma's face as she sucked at her clit. Daisy pinched her nipples very hard when she finally fell over the edge. Her hips locked into place as she arched her back feeling her orgasm run all the way down her spine.

Jemma was met with a gush of wetness that she accepted with an opened mouth. Her tongue kept plunging into Daisy's quivering pussy coaxing out the rest of her climax. Daisy's form slackened after the shockwaves of pleasure and Jemma set her ass back down on the mattress. She let Daisy's legs fall from her shoulders while her naked teammate had her eyes closed trying to get her normal breathing and heart rate back. She waited patiently as she scanned over her flushed chest.

Daisy finally raised her head to look down at Jemma who was still sat in front of the bed undisturbed by the state of her chin and mouth still slick with Daisy's cum. "Good girl." She slowly sat up with a smug look. She brought her foot back up to the bed resting her arm on the raised knee. Daisy's finger teased her entrance again that was still thrumming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jemma's eyes had followed her finger tracing a small circle around the lips of her pussy. "Got a couple of hours to spare?"

She didn't need another word to strip down and join Daisy in her nudity. Jemma had waited long enough on the sidelines of watching her and now, she could be part of it. 


End file.
